


Do Not Disturb!

by AlyxHavok



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, Shadowhunters - Freeform, the mortal instruments - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 10:25:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6799936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyxHavok/pseuds/AlyxHavok
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magnus and Alec cannot seem to catch a break. They just want some alone time and everybody keeps preventing this. It seems a vacation is the best idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do Not Disturb!

**Author's Note:**

> (These wonderful characters are from the show Shadowhunters based on the novels by Cassandra Clare! Read the books, Watch the show both are perfection! XD)
> 
> This is a gift for my Awesome Parabeta MuscleMemory. She writes some incredible angst and sometimes she needs a pick me up. I am hoping this will help! XD
> 
> Enjoy!

A girl stares at the scene before her. She takes in many things, especially the images of her saviors:

A blonde man, wearing a skin tight black shirt covered by a leather jacket, black jeans, combat boots, and a sword shining so brightly, it illuminated his tattoos. He wore a smirk as he fought.

A red haired woman. She is wearing a tank top under a simple red jacket, and some blue jeans. She too bore tattoos that shone in the light of her dagger.

A dark haired woman wearing a black tank top, tight black pants and heels, swinging a silver whip out at her enemies, tattoos showing on her visible skin.

A tall man with the same tattoos as the others aiming his bow at the enemy before him. He has the same dark hair as the woman. He wears a dull blue shirt, black pants, combat boots, and a leather jacket, with his quiver slung across his back. He and the blonde are close and working together as if they were connected by some unseen force, but there was another that this one was strongly in sync with.

A sharply dressed man with his hair styled up, the tips dyed a deep red. He did not carry a weapon, but instead a blue force emanated from within him, encircling the others protectively, while also attacking at the enemies with brute force.

The girl had been walking home from school when a band of grey skinned monsters came out of the shadows. They stalked toward her. One had just grabbed her by the throat and pulled her close when it burst open in front of her. She did not see the team of people, only an arrow laying where the body of the creature should have been. Then the blonde came running into the middle of the creatures and pushed her back. He was followed closely by the others. From then on the girl could only stand in awe, until she saw the sharply dressed man. He caught her eye especially. She cursed herself for thinking such impure thoughts, especially in the current situation, but she could not help but want to drag him into the ally and explore. Maybe when this was over she could reward him properly…

She shook her head and returned to the scene before her. There were very few monsters left and the dark haired woman was walking toward her now. “Izzy! Behind you!” the red head yelled. The girl turned swiftly and swung her whip at the creature, it’s body sliced in the middle, just before it to bursts into nothingness. Izzy turned back to the girl, reaching her finally, “Are you alright?” She lifted the girl’s chin to examine her neck, “Did it bite or scratch you, harm you in anyway?” 

The girl shook her head, as her eyes landed on Izzy’s, “What are those things?”

“Those, my dear, are demons.” Izzy replied, “What did you do to attract them?”

“What? Did you just say? Those are…” She scanned the fight still taking place behind Izzy’s back. Her eyes again stopped on the man with the blue force. 

Izzy followed her gaze, and laughed. “You’re drooling.” The girl snapped back to attention, wiping her face. “He is quite handsome, I know.” Izzy continued to smile.

“Handsome nothing. He is like an Angel. My goodness, the things I would do to him.” The girl bit her lip.

“He is taken.” Izzy’s voice was slightly defensive.

“Oh,” The girl’s eyes widened at Izzy. “Is he your boyfriend? I am so sorry.”

“No, not mine.” She turned and pointed to the tall dark haired man, who was aiming his arrow now at a retreating figure. Surely it was too far away for the man to accurately hit it. But to the girl’s dismay he hit it right in the back of the head, causing it to dissolve as the others had. “His.” Izzy smirked. “And I do think that my brother may be the jealous type.” She teased the girl.

“Did he just… He killed that thing… From that distance?” The girl stammered. She looked back at Izzy. “And the gorgeous one is his boyfriend?” Izzy nodded as she watched the rest of them dispose of the last monster. “My luck today has not been great.” 

Izzy put a hand on her back and rubbed gently, in a comforting manner. “I am sorry to hear that.”

“Izzy, did you find anything out?” The blonde one asked, glancing at the girl, as they all joined up with Izzy.

Izzy shook her head, “Nothing pertaining to this, but she does have a thing for Magnus. She was literally drooling as she watched him fight.”

The girl blushed as her eyes widened. She looked toward the tall man, “I am sorry. I promise I won’t touch him. Please don’t kill me.”

“Kill you? What? Why would I?” He turned to Izzy, “What did you tell her?”

Izzy shrugged, “I was kidding with her.”

The girl was confused, “Wait so they aren’t a couple?”

“Oh, we are very much a couple.” Magnus answered. “And while I am flattered, my heart belongs to him.” He looked up at Alec now, who was smiling back at him. 

“Okay, I ship it.” The girl smiled brightly.

Everybody looked at her like she was crazy, except the red head. “You what?” The blonde asked.

She was about to explain when the read head spoke first, “We need to figure out what the cause of this is, and I will explain shipping to the rest of you later.” She eyed the girl, “What’s your name, honey?”

It was a simple question, but it brought the girls mind back to the fact that she was just attacked and saved by these magical people. “Kaylee.” The shock finally starting to hit her, “What are you people?”

Nobody spoke at first, then the red head again, “She has the sight, we can tell her right?”

The one called Magnus looked wary, but nodded. “I don’t see the harm.” He waved a hand fluidly. Kaylee found herself melting again.

Izzy answered the question, “We are Shadowhunters. My name is Isabelle,” Then she pointed to the rest and introduced each of them, pointing to the tall one last, “And last but not least, my brother Alec.”

Magnus stepped forward now, “And I am Magnus Bane, High Warlock of Brooklyn. Not a Shadowhunter, obviously.”

Kaylee found that she liked the way Magnus spoke, and apparently the others saw the evidence on her face. Alec grinned, “Yeah that was my face when I first met Magnus. It is as goofy as everyone says.”

“We should get her back to the institute.” Jace suggested, “And no Alec, your _Oh my God, Magnus is perfect,_ face is much goofier than hers.”

“Shut up!” He hissed at Jace. “Don’t forget, I can and will kick your ass, Parabatai or not.”

“Parabawhat?” Kaylee shook her head at the weird word. 

“There is much to explain to you, young one.” Magnus smiled at her.

“I could listen to you talk all day.” She blushed, as Alec grunted at her. “I am sorry.” Magnus just laughed.  
****  
“Must we really be with you?” Magnus sighed, “Alexander and I had plans.”

“Did those plans include your hand down his pants, because that’s what it looked like when we arrived?” Jace retorted.

Alec was blushing from embarrassment as he remembered Jace, Clary, and Izzy barging into the loft.

_Magnus lay on top of Alec, they were kissing, and Magnus’ hands were all over Alec, one in particular was traveling down Alec’s chest. In the heat of the moment Alec grinded up toward Magnus while also taking hold of the hand traveling his chest and pushed it further down. Alec knew Magnus liked to take his time, but the tension was killing Alec, or at least it felt like it, anyway. It was at that moment when Magnus just got to the place he had so longed for him to be that his brother and sister, and Clary slammed through the door in a panic. In shock Magnus and Alec didn’t move. Magnus’ hand still resting against Alec’s hardness. It was quiet for just a few moments before Magnus removed his hand and rolled his eyes at his unwanted guests. But it was Alec who actually said something, “What do you want now?” The others explained that there was word of an attack and they had to investigate it ASAP._

Alec shook his head returning to the present. Magnus and Jace were arguing about how Jace needed to learn what knocking was. Kaylee who stood beside Alec was blushing as she looked up at him, “You sir, are one lucky dude.” 

Alec looked down at Kaylee with the same embarrassment still on his face, “Thanks… I think. Would have been luckier if you weren’t being attacked, though.” He smiled at Kaylee to let her know he did not blame her.

A woman with long black hair, dressed in what seemed to be business attire approached them all now. “Is this the girl?”

“Her name is Kaylee.” Alec stepped forward, placing his arms behind his back in a professional manner.

“What are you doing here?” The woman hissed at Alec. “I told you I didn’t want you back here for a few days, you need to be resting.” She turned to Magnus, “And you promised you would take him on a vacation, so he would not be dragged into the affairs of this place.”

“We were just about to leave, when they came in and told us we were needed for a mission.” Magnus answered the woman.

“Maryse.” Jace shot forward, “I needed Alec. I knew this was going to be a battle I couldn’t handle without him, and I was right. There were so many.”

Her eyes grew angry, “Jace Wayland, did you forget that Alec was nearly killed last week? He needs to be resting not chasing you around New York.”

“I am fine, mother.” Alec smiled softly at the woman.

“I can see that, but you promised me you would take some time for yourself.” She rubbed her son’s cheek softly, before turning back to Magnus, “And I do owe Magnus for saving you. So for the next week you are his alone.”

“You don’t owe me anything, Marsye. I saved Alec because I love him, not for you.” Magnus replied a little too harshly. He still had some animosity toward Maryse for all the trouble she gave Alec and himself. “But I will take the payment you offered.” He said quickly as he grabbed Alec’s hand and began to pull him away from the crowd. Alec shouted a goodbye to everyone before being pulled from the institute all together.

****

Upon finally entering their apartment, Alec grabbed hold of Magnus’ shirt and pulled him close uttering one word, “Finally” as he slammed the door shut with his free hand. Moments later their lips were pressed together. Alec’s tongue wasting no time grazing along Magnus’ lips waiting for the invite that Magnus surely provided by parting his lips only slightly.

“We need to pack, Alexander.” Magnus said as they pulled away from each other.

“Later.” Alec was breathless and his eyes were searching Magnus’ waiting for Magnus to agree.

“I could just snap my fingers later and we could be on our way.” Alec grinned at these words and in the next second he had pinned Magnus to the wall once again exploring his mouth, graciously.

The tension between Magnus and Alec was high as their shirts quickly began to hit the floor. Both men longing to be as close as possible, without the hassle of cloth between them.

Magnus walked Alec, backward toward the couch with a hand on his chest, neither man’s lips faltering from the task at hand, until they made it to said destination. Magnus pulled back and pushed Alec backward onto the couch. Magnus stood in front of Alec with a seductive grin on his face, as he popped the latch on his belt, and took a step closer to Alec. Alec thanked the angel that Magnus was close enough to grab at now. He grabbed Magnus by the waist and pulled him toward him once again. His lips touching Magnus’ abs, trailing themselves further down as Alec worked at the button on Magnus’ jeans. 

A sound came from behind Alec, and Magnus cursed in a language Alec could not understand. Alec turned to see what the source of outrage was only to find that Catarina, one of Magnus’ friends, had just entered through a portal. “Now, now, Magnus, is that any way to greet your dearest friend?” Catarina smirked as she took in the scene she had no doubt just interrupted. “Hello, Alec. Good to see you again.” Alec waved shyly at her and turned back to Magnus, as he slumped back into the couch. 

“Yes, it is, when she decides to show up uninvited.” Magnus was buttoning his pants back, and looking around for his shirt. Alec frowned at this.

“Oh, but I was invited” Catarina beamed at Magnus. “As I recall it was fifty years ago. I was having a hard time and you said to me, and I quote,” She reenacted Magnus’ gestures and all, “My, dear friend. Whenever you are in need my home is always open to you.” She dropped the flamboyance now and stared at Magnus for a moment, “I am in need, Magnus.” She seemed hesitant to continue talking in Alec’s presence.

Alec stood from the couch now, “I’ll start packing.” He kissed Magnus quickly on the cheek and went to their bedroom, closing the door behind him.

“Packing?” Catarina stared at Magnus questioning. “Are you leaving?”

“We are going on a vacation. We were trying to pack when you arrived.” Magnus sat on a chair lazily, motioning for Catarina to sit.

“Oh, was that what that was?” She shot a playful smirk at Magnus. “I have never packed efficiently while another person was taking my clothes off, especially not when their lips were so close to my…”

“Catarina! I get it.” Magnus hissed. “Okay, we weren’t packing. But we are going on a vacation, and I need to pack too, so what is it you are in need of?”

“Well as it turns out, you need me too.” Catarina clapped her hands together, “I need a place to stay while my apartment is being renovated. And you are leaving on vacation, I can house sit, so everything is perfect.”

“Are you serious?” Magnus stood now, “You barged into my apartment and interrupted us, for something you could have called or texted me about.” Magnus turned his back to her, sighing. “If I didn’t care for you so very much, Catarina I would tell you no on those grounds alone.”

“So,” She shrugged knowingly, “is that a yes?”

Magnus could not help but smile at his friend, “Of course it is a yes. We will need someone to feed the Chairman while we are away.” 

She jumped up and wrapped her arms around Magnus. “I thought I was going to have to ask Raphael to stay at the hotel. You are a life saver. I could kiss you, Magnus Bane!”  
“Don’t you even think about it!” They heard Alec yell from the bedroom, and both began laughing.

“Now go pack, I want this place to myself in the next hour.” She grinned at Magnus teasingly. Magnus was already headed for the bedroom as she spoke, “Oh and since, you love me I am going to be sleeping in that comfortable bed so do please clean the sheets.” Magnus ignored her as he swiftly entered the room closing the door behind him.

****

Alec was in the closet throwing clothes toward the bed as Magnus stepped further into the room. “You know what I was just thinking, Magnus?” He popped his head out of the closet, “Why pack. I say we just lounge around in bed all day naked. It is the only logical explanation.”  
“Oh, yeah?” Magnus smiled at Alec, “How so, my love?”

“It would save us a lot of time. You always wear layers, and if you are already naked, then boom, more time for, well you know.” Alec stepped out of the closet completely with an armful of clothes.

“While, I too want to remain in bed making love to you the entire time we are away, I also want to show you around Germany.” Magnus sauntered toward his boyfriend. “There are so many places, I think you will absolutely love, just as I do.”

Alec smiled a thought coming to him, “Can we go to Neuschwanstein Castle?”

“We can go wherever you want to.” Magnus replied. “I would take you to the moon if that’s where you would find happiness.”

Alec had no clue what had come over him just then, but somehow the clothes that were in his arms were now on the floor and he was bounding toward Magnus, lifting his boyfriend up, into his arms, Magnus’ legs came up around Alec’s waist. Alec moved them toward the bed, laying Magnus down gently. He moved his lips from Magnus’ lips, to the lining of his jaw then further down. His free hand was mimicking his mouth. His hand came to a pause just above the lining of Magnus’ pants. Alec’s fingers traced the exposed skin lightly, sending shivers up Magnus’ spine. “Alexander.” Magnus said with only a breath, as Alec’s hand took that as reassurance and worked itself into Magnus’ jeans eliciting a moan from the warlock. Magnus bit his lip and stared up into Alec’s hazel eyes, his heart beating rapidly with every move Alec’s hand made against him. With breathless gasps Magnus begged for more, as Alec’s hand quickened its pace. Magnus brought his lips to Alec’s no longer standing to be away, pulling at Alec’s shirt trying to get closer than was physically possible. Alec smiled against Magnus’ lips. “I love you.” A whisper against Alec’s ear just before a nibble on his earlobe. Alec was the one to let out a moan now, grinding himself closer to Magnus.

A knock at the door caused both men to groan in place of their moans, “I am so sorry.” Catarina’s voice giggled through the door, “I know you are ummm…” She laughed a bit more, “packing, but I really have to use the bathroom.”

Alec grunted and began to move his hand away from Magnus before falling to Magnus’ side. “Come on in.” Magnus sighed as he placed a pillow over his lower half.  
Catarina stepped in sheepishly, “I am so sorry, again.” Then she disappeared into the restroom.

Alec leaned over toward Magnus and pecked him on the cheek quickly before standing up and resuming the actual packing. “You know, I thought this was our apartment, the one place that is ours, where we can be together, uninterrupted.” Alec’s brow was furrowed in frustration. Magnus sat up uncomfortably adjusting the pillow to remain over his protruding lap. “We shouldn’t have to go on vacation to get some alone time.” Alec looked at Magnus and saw a fraction of pain. “I shouldn’t have to leave you in that uncomfortable state.”

“I will be alright, Alexander.” Magnus smiled at his boyfriend. “And the vacation, my love is for you to relax, away from work.” 

Something about the way Magnus said work, triggered a guilt in Alec’s gut. Alec sighed, “Maybe this is a sign that I shouldn’t go?” His shoulder slumped as he sat down again, putting his head in his hands, “And what if they need us, while we are gone? Jace is a better fighter when we are together.” Magnus felt saddened by his boyfriend’s words of truth.

Magnus was beginning to open his mouth to speak when Catarina’s voice rang through the room. “No, this will not do at all.” She smiled at Alec, “You are going on that vacation. Because you are not the only one who needs it. Magnus has been working his butt off running around helping the Nephilim. He wants to enjoy a nice weekend away with the one Nephilim he cares for and loves the most and by the Angel, he is going to get what he wants.” Alec smiled at Catarina’s words, “And you, Alec Lightwood, have nothing to worry about. I am going to make myself available to your friends, should they need my assistance. If they need you I will portal to you myself and retrieve you, but only if it is a dire need for your lovely skills. Other than that everyone will be instructed to leave you be.” Catarina stopped speaking for a moment and snapped her fingers. In the next instant all of their bags had been packed and disappeared. “As a matter of fact I will be taking those as well,” She snapped her fingers and both Alec and Magnus’ phones were in her hands. “Now, get your gorgeous asses up, and leave me to enjoy this loft in peace.” She smirked at them, and Magnus mouthed a thank you to Catarina, just before he created a portal. 

Alec stood and hugged her, feeling relief that his friends and family would be protected while he was away. “I could kiss you, Catarina Loss.”

“Don’t you dare.” Magnus laughed, as he hugged his friend, then held his hand out for Alec to take.

The two men intertwined their fingers and stepped through the portal.

****

They stepped through the portal into a hotel lobby, and were immediately greeted by a woman in a uniform. “Hello and welcome to _Hotel Geheime Schatten_ , I will be your hostess. My name is Jess.” Alec was relieved to find that she was not a mundane, she had a distinct Warlock mark. She bore skin of bright green and her hair was a deep blue, which flowed down into a brain over her shoulder. She smiled as she noticed Alec looking at her in surprise, “You are confused?” She snapped her fingers and another warlock woman looking almost exactly like her appeared, but her coloring was reversed. “This is my sister, Tess. She will show you to your room. And I assure you Nephilim, you are in a safe environment. Enjoy your stay.” With that she was walking away. Tess did not speak to either man only smiled brightly as she motioned for them to follow her.

****

She led them into their room, where their bags awaited that had no doubt been sent by Catarina. She motioned for them to look around the room. She still had not spoken, but her eyes indicated what they needed to know. The phone, the mini bar, the bed. The bed is where her eyes lingered longest as did Alec’s. Magnus noticed this and turned to the girl. “Thank you, my dear. We will take it from here.” He clapped his hands together, just before opening the door for her to leave, not unkindly. 

The girl took a step out of the room, then stopped as Magnus began to close the door. She turned back to the men, her eyes staring deep into Magnus’ own cat eyes. “I feel that I must say to you, from the moment you entered this hotel, I have wanted nothing more than to kiss you,” Alec stepped toward the woman a little angrily. But Magnus stopped him with a hand on his chest, indicating for Alec to let the girl finish. “I feel that I am so hopelessly in love with you and it kills me to be away from you. I want nothing more than to throw this girl from the room and take you over to the bed and spend countless hours making love to you my sweet, beautiful, Magnus.” Alec’s eyes shot open wide, as the girl spoke the exact thought he had been thinking only moments ago. Magnus was only smiling as he let the girl continue. “But I cannot just throw her out because that is not who I am. I am kind and caring. So please, do us both a favor and be the mean one here.” 

“You are extraordinary.” Magnus told the girl. She only nodded to him now. “I had my suspicions and I was right.” He was quite proud of himself. While Alec stood confused.  
“Please can someone explain to me, what the hell is going on?” Alec did not speak these words, but rather the girl did.

Magnus turned to Alec, “Alexander, this girl, she is an empathic warlock. But I am sad to say she has been given another unseen warlock mark.” Alec looked down into Magnus’ eyes, “She is mute. She cannot speak.” Alec looked to the girl with eyes that translated into, She just spoke. To which Magnus responded, “She can only speak of others feelings and wants, but never her own.” 

Alec’s eyes dropped in sadness, but then hit realization. “She felt what I felt for you?” Magnus nodded. “Oh my, by the Angel.” He turned to the girl, she was hit with another wave of emotion.

“I love this man, so much so that I would give up everything else, just to remain in his arms for eternity.” Tess smiled again as she looked at Magnus, just before turning to Alec, “You my sweet, Alexander, must never give up anything. I am yours, forever and always my sweet love.” Alec felt his heart jump. Tess smirked now, “Now can we finish what we started earlier, because damn it, If I am not still supremely turned on.” 

It was Magnus’ eyes to shoot up in shock now. “Okay, that is quite enough of that. Out you go.”

“Finally, you are kicking the girl out. Sexy times are upon us!” The girl said as she stepped further into the room. She opened a drawer and pulled something out, laying it in Magnus’ palms face down. Then she left.

Magnus turned the object over. It was a door hanger with the words, _Do Not Disturb!_ upon it.

Magnus showed it to Alec, “We need one of those for home!” Alec laughed. Magnus placed the sign outside on the handle then turned back to Alec. Alec grabbed Magnus when he was close enough, and they fell back into the bed together, entangling themselves together, for many hours, undisturbed.


End file.
